Conflicted
by FanficFinatic2
Summary: Eridan is dating Karkat. They both love each other but then Sollux comes and makes them both question their feelings for the other. They both find they like Sollux while Sollux likes Eridan and has for awhile but then there's Dave who also likes Sollux and Sollux who also may be possibly falling for Dave. What's going to come of this immense tangle of love?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Here we are with another story! Man I should really work on my others. Well anyway this was an RP that me and Kora did with someone else so I turned it into a story. This will definitely be continued. Hope you like! Drop a review.**_

* * *

**Solluxs POV**

I walked up to Eridans door lifting my hand to knock before dropping it to my side. I couldn't do this. I was way too nervous. _**'C'mon Sollux man up'**_ I chuckled. _**'Me man up? Ya right. Okay breathe'**_ I breathed in and let out a shaky breathe before knocking on the door. It took a few seconds before Eridan answered the door. I figured he must've been watching TV or something so it took him a moment.

"Oh hey Sol what's up?" he smiled.

It was then that Karkat came out of his room shouting as usual. "Who the fuck is at the door?"

"Hey Erid...shit never mind I gotta go" I said turning to walk away. There was no way I was going to confess my feelings with Karkat here.

Before I got far Eridan grabbed my arm. "But you came for a reason Sol" he said right before he yelled inside telling Karkat it was only me and to go back to bed.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do Eridan!" Karkat yelled.

Of course he just had to be fucking difficult. Why couldn't he just listen for once in his life. Was it really that fucking hard?

I panicked I had to get out of here. "No I'll just come back later it wasn't fucking important. Now let me go" I said glaring halfheartedly.

Eridan glared back. "Fine" he snarled.

He let go of me slamming the door. I could hear him go sit on the couch before turning to Karkat. "W-whatever"

"What the fuck is wrong?" Karkat said while walking to the couch and sitting next to Eridan.

I hit myself in the face repeatedly.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. What the fuck is wrong with you? Dammit!" I cursed turning back to the door knocking lightly.

I hear Eridan groan. "Hold on" he says getting off the couch and answering the door. "Yes sol?"

Karkat got up from the couch. " I'm not going to fucking wait" He grumbles walking up to me. "What the fuck do you want fuckass?"

"Shut the fuck up Karkat. It has nothing to do with you! Go crawl back into your little bed and go to sleep because god knows you fucking need it" I say walking into the house, sitting on the couch and propping my feet up on the coffee table. I pat the spot next to me. "Come over here and sit next to me Eri" I grin.

"You can't talk to Kar like that in our house Sol." he says sitting next to me.

"Fuck going to sleep now" Karkat yells sitting next to Eridan. This pisses me off so much. Can't he just give us some privacy?

"Well it's fucking true! Now Karkat I don't want to be rude but this is a private fucking conversation I'd appreciate it if you would fucking leave please" I say trying to keep the malice out of my voice.

Eridan sighed. "A little privacy please Kar? I'll do the dishes for a month." _**'Thank you Eridan' **_I mentally scream making a note to actually thank him later if this goes well.

"Are you fucking kidding me I'm not going anywhere" he smirked crossing his arms. Part of me really wanted to choke him but the other part screamed that would be a very bad idea so I let the thought go.

"Jesus Christ can't you do something useful for once in your pathetic life?"

"Ladies ladies! Calm down your both pretty. Besides there is plenty of me to go around" Eridan said chuckling.

"Believe me I know I'm pretty but Sollux on the other hand..." I wanted to punch that smirk right off his face.

"Oh fuck me! Karkat are you kidding right now I mean seriously look at yourself and you Eridan well that's a whole other story" I replied resisting the urge to lick my lips when I looked over Eridans body. Instead I just gave a small smile.

Eridan looked at me then back to Karkat sighing exasperatedly. "What do i have to do for you to leave?" he grumbled at Karkat.

Karkat smirked his eyes glinting. "Kiss me Eridan" He says looking straight at me.

I glared standing up. "You will fucking kiss no one!" I say pointing at Eridan. I'm aware I'm overreacting but hey I have the right to.

"Sol its just a kiss. Its no big deal" he says frowning at me.

Karkat looked at him then at me grinning widely. "You kiss me then Sollux"

I stared for a moment before making up my mind. I walked over to him smirking. "Fine then" I grabbed the back of his neck wrapping my other arm around his waist. I leaned in crushing our lips together. As I pulled away I bit Karkats bottom lip then sat back down next to Eridan. "Now leave" I glared.

"Wow Sol it looks like your a good kisser" he said smirking. "Satisfied Kar?"

I watched as Karkat slowly touched his lips walking back to his room with a surprised and dazed look on his face. Finally he was gone I shifted my gaze to Eridan.

"Now that that fuckass is gone I have something to tell you..." I say leaning in towards Eridan as I smirk. "Or maybe I could just show you." I muse tapping my chin for a moment as if I was thinking. I really wasn't.

I grabbed the front of Eridans shirt pulling him up and crashing our lips together. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

I could tell Eridan was surprised at first but he gave in wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I could tell by the way he melted into the kiss he thought I was a great kisser. Bonus points for me.

Then of course Karkat had to ruin everything by walking back into the room. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" he sounded mad and slightly hurt. I didn't really know why.

I pulled back tipping my head backwards smirking at Karkat. "Just having a little fun right Eri?" I say looking at Eridan, pecking his lips slightly.

"Sol..." there's a warning in his tone but whatever. "Kar its not what it looks like. Besides you kissed him too" he says glaring and I'm not sure if it's directed at me or Karkat. Maybe both?

"BUT YOUR MY BOYFRIEND!" he yells. "Plus you do actually like him" he says lowly.

I grinned this was good news for me. "Well he obviously doesn't like you as much as he let on and you must not like him as much either" I moved Eridan off me. I jump off the couch walking over to Karkat. "I mean you were into that kiss I gave you seeing as you walked off with glazed over eyes and a cute little expression on your face don't think I didn't notice. Do you remember or should I refresh your memory?" I say backing Karkat into a wall and pinning his arms above his head. I have no idea what's gotten into me but I can't seem to stop.

Eridan jumps off the couch. "Do you two want me to give you privacy?" he says angrily.

I momentarily distracted by him and Karkat manages to push me away.

"STOP IT SOLLUX!" he turns to face Eridan. "You have some explaining to do."

I just chuckle. "Heh it's not like you didn't want me to do it. Why don't you just admit it Karkat? And you too Eridan you were really into that kiss just a moment ago you kissed back and everything. If Karkat hadn't come down I'm sure you would've let me do more besides I like you so you know" I say winking. _**'Jesus what is wrong with me?' **_I ask myself. This isn't going at all how I wanted it too.

"Sol stop okay? Just stop. Kar what do i have to explain? He kissed me. That's it" That's just great now he's mad at me.

"It looked like more to me" Karkat says looking at the ground.

"But Eridan I'm not lying am I? I mean seriously I've liked you for awhile but I know for a fact that you've liked me longer so I really don't understand why you have to deny it" I say throwing my hands up in exasperation. I seriously have no idea what's going on with me. When I first came here I was nervous as fuck and now I'm flirting with everyone in sight. Maybe this is my way of dealing with nervousness? If so that's pretty shitty and I have more issues than I thought.

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" Eridan shouts suddenly bringing me out of my thoughts. "I'm in a relationship with Kar, Sol kissed me an I kissed back its a fucking impulse!"

"Whatever" Karkat walked to the couch and plopped down. I could tell he was so finished with my bullshit. To tell the truth I was too but for some reason I couldn't stop my actions or the words from spewing out of my mouth.

I sighed and jumped onto the couch sitting next to Eridan. Against my better judgment I laid my head in his lap dangling my legs over the edge of the arm rest. "So Eri what now?" I looked up at him smiling.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed. This is too much for me." he said pushing me off of him" As he walked away he winked at Karkat. Well this was just fucking amazing. I had managed to piss off the guy I loved and possibly my best friend too. Way to go Sollux fucking Captor you've managed to completely fuck everything up.

Karkat looked over at me. "So are you gonna leave now?" _**'Well guess that's my cue'**_

Sollux got up and sighing. "Fine I'll leave if that's what you fucking want" I walk to the door pulling it open. "Just know that I'm not giving up on you Eridan..not without a fight!" I yelled so he'd hear me as I walked out the door closing it behind me. I got into my car and drove back to my place hoping Dave was there.

**Eridans POV(Warning: Smut)  
**

I laid on my bed sighing. This had been a really interesting night. One of the very few I've had actually.

Karkat walked into my room a moment later sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?" I really wasn't. I could tell he was concerned because of the lack of expletives in his sentence.

The thing is though Sollux was entirely correct. I do like him like a lot but I also like Karkat and I wouldn't want to hurt him so I just sort of blew it off like it wasn't a big deal even though it was. I had liked Sollux for years even when he used to be a complete asshole to me in middle school. He was pretty much a dick to me all throughout high school too until now in our senior year when he started being nice all of a sudden. I never really understood why because I always thought he hated my guts which I guess he did considering all the things he's done to me but now that he's confessed(sort of)it all makes sense. It leaves me in a tough spot and even though I love Kar I sort of would like to try something out with Sollux because I've liked him for so long.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I forget I haven't answered Karkat yet.

"Peachy" I say sarcastically.

Karkat comes and sits next to me. "What can i do to help?" he asks running his fingers through my hair. I've always liked it when he did that. "Come lay with me" I say patting the bed even though he's already sitting next to me. Stupid? Yes but who cares?

He scoots a little closer to me laying his head on my stomach while his feet dangle off the end of the bed. I put one of my hands on his head and begin to pet him.

Karkat looks up at me confused and I have to fight the urge to laugh at the way his eyebrows knit together arching. It's just too funny. "Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm not" I say trying and succeeding in gaining sympathy by pulling Karkat up towards me and kissing him. I'm rewarded by him kissing back. This kiss isn't nearly as good as the one I shared with Sollux but...I stop that train of the thought right there before it gets out of hand. I don't need to be thinking about him right now.

While I had that godawful thought Karkat managed to pin me down and successfully take off my shirt.

He then trails his hands down my sides making me shiver underneath him. I moan flipping us so that I'm on top before removing Karkats shirt. I lower my head till my lips meet his and I kiss him hard trailing my hands up and down his chest. I stop when I reach a nipple. I rub it getting an instant reaction out of him.

He moans allowing my tongue to enter his mouth. He arches his back off the bed as I continue rubbing his nipple. I pull my mouth away from his reluctantly and he gives a small whine. I shush him with a finger to his lips. When he hushes I remove it and move my mouth down to his nipple. I take it into my mouth and he moans loudly fisting his hand into my hair while biting his lip trying to keep any other sounds in. I'm not having any of that however. I let the nub slip out of my mouth moving up his body leaving small kisses in my wake before coming to a stop at his neck biting down just as my hand moves into his pants.

He releases his lip from his teeth moaning and bucking into my hand. I rub him faster and his moans only get louder and more intense as he gets closer to his release. I stop just when I know he's about to come and he whines loudly bucking up trying to find friction that I don't provide. I smirk pulling away. I reach over in my night stand grabbing out a bottle of lube and a condom. Karkat instantly stops his whining when he realizes what I want to do. He stays still on the bed ceasing his squirming.

I crawl over him and help him pull off his pants along with his boxers. Before I know it I'm coating his entrance with lube with my finger. It's really cold and I can tell by the way he's squirming that it's most likely even more uncomfortable for him. This is only the second time we've done this. The first time Karkat absolutely loved it. Back to the now.

I add a little more lube to my finger before sliding it into him slowly so he can get used to it. He squirms a bit at the feeling but slowly relaxes. I start moving it around inside him before adding another finger. I scissor the finger in and out and search for that one spot that makes him see stars. I know I've hit it when he moans loudly tugging at my hair. I continue fingering him and even add another finger until I think he's prepared. He's done a good job of holding himself back.

I roll the condom on and lube up before positioning myself at his entrance. I put his legs over my shoulders and slowly enter so as not to hurt him. When I'm fully inside I groan at the heat and the sheer tightness. Karkat begs me to move so I do. I start out slowly before picking up the speed and finally settling on a steady rhythm. Karkat is a moaning mess under me. He has sweat dripping down his face and he's crying out in pure bliss. Then I hit the perfect spot and he cries out my name. On each thrust I manage to hit and he continues screaming, moaning and saying my name.

I reach down stroking his neglected member. I stroke it at the same pace of my thrusts. Karkat screams at me to go faster and harder so I do slamming into him as hard as I can.

I lean down whispering in his ear "Karkat i love your noises" I say as I stroke him faster and nip his ear. He throws his head back in pure bliss as his orgasm hits him full force splattering our chests. The tightening of his walls causes me to orgasm and I call out his name as I release inside of him. I collapse panting on top of him both of us in our own little worlds as we come down from our highs.

When we finally recover we somehow manage to stumble into the bathroom taking a shower to clean ourselves off. Once that's done we climb back into bed clad only in our boxers.

I pull Karkat close to me burying my face in his hair and smelling that sweet strawberry shampoo. I pull him away from me a bit and kiss the tip of his nose.

"I love you" I whisper softly.

"I love you too" he says as he drifts into sleep. I smile and kiss the top of his head falling to sleep as well and thinking why I ever had doubts about me and him. I love him and there's no way I could ever cheat on him with Sollux...at least that's what I told myself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Back with another chapter. I actually had this one for awhile but I forgot to upload it whoops! Sorry but here you go enjoy.**_

* * *

**Solluxs POV**

"Hey captor. How did it go?" Dave says as I walk in the door.

I sigh laying on the couch, throwing an arm over my eyes. I don't really want to talk about it but who better than my roommate. "It went horrible" I say.

"I'm sorry dude. What happened?" he asks sitting next to me.

"Well let's just say that Karkat sort of wouldn't leave so I had to do something to make him. When he finally did leave I kissed Eridan and he kissed back then Karkat came back and I come to fucking find out that they're dating apparently. Now how I didn't fucking know this beats me" I sigh. I'm not going to tell him every little detail especially since it'll make me look like some kind of man-whore which I wasn't but I certainly acted like one. I'm pulled out of my shame by his exclaim.

"Holy shit. Since when!?" He shouted confused.

I throw my hands up. "How the fuck should I know? That was what I was wondering" I say completely done with talking about this. I seriously can't believe the guy I love is dating my best friend. I guess I was pretty rude to him for all those years. It would figure he wouldn't like me in that way. I guess this is really only my fault.

"Well I'm here if you need me" he said smiling and putting his hand on my shoulder. This shocked me. I never thought Dave could be the supportive type. I mean he always had up that stupid facade of his.

I smiled at him. "Thanks. Could you...lay here with me?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want to scare him away. I just really needed someone to be here with him while I reflected on my unrequited love and it seemed like he was the only one who would do it.

"S...sure" he said laying down, scooting close to me. His nervousness struck me as odd but I thought nothing of it.

I wrapped an arm around Dave pulling him closer while tangling my other hand in his hair. "You know I've always liked how soft your hair was" I mused before I almost slapped myself across the face. _**'Oh god why did I say that out loud? What the fuck is wrong with me?' **_I really needed to get my act together today and stop acting on impulse.

Daves breath hitched. He buried his head in my chest breathing in the heavenly scent. Now this...this was weird.

"Dave? What are you doing?" I asked continuing to stroke his hair. I started tracing circles into his side. It's not like it really bothered me(what he was doing)I was just curious as to the reasons why.

Dave sighed. "Nothing. What are you doing?"

"Not much" I reply playfulness in my tone. I pull Dave up so we're now face to face. I study his features admiring him and lingering on his lips. Before I can stop himself and against my better judgment(seems to be happening a lot today)I move forward and our lips lock. Dave kisses back instantly wrapping his arms around my neck.

This was a big shock to me. I never knew he liked me. I guess I never realized it but he did always let his guard down around me which was saying something. He'd even let me see his eyes before. Besides his brother me and John were the only ones that had seen them and that made me feel privileged now I knew why.

I tighten my arm around him crushing our bodies together as I trail my other hand under his shirt exploring his chest. I nip his bottom lip before pulling away.

I look up at him noticing ho his eyes are glazed over I bring my hand up to his cheek caressing it.

"Why didn't I ever notice?"

"You were too busy with Eridan" he says looking away.

I really felt like punching myself. Sometimes I was so inconsiderate of others(okay most of the time). I turned Dave to face me again. "Dave...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay. It's the way i work. If everyone else is happy I'm happy" he said looking into my eyes...I think. I couldn't really tell but I figured that's what he was doing.

"It's not okay. You really shouldn't do that. You need to be happy too."

"I'm happy now" He smiled and kissed me.

"Good" I whispered against his lips kissing back.

Dave pulled away and I almost whined until I saw the serious look on his face. "Wait what about Eridan?" Well damn that wasn't what I was expecting at all.

"The truth?" I asked knowing there was no way I could lie to him even if he asked.

"Yes. The truth."

I sighed. "The truth is I really do like Eridan but I don't think he'll ever like me back. Now I'd be lying if I said that I don't have feelings for you." I say truthfully.

"Who do you have stronger feelings for?" he asks me and I can tell that he's scared of what my answer will be. Once he hears it I know he's going to hate me.

"I..um Eridan..but I really like you too" I say looking straight at him.

He looks at me blankly before he scoots away getting up. "I'm going to bed" he says as he walks to his room. I can hear the lock click and I know he's locked it. Great I just lost another person. Let me add that to the list of fuck ups. Hopefully I can fix this though.

I sat up pinching the bridge of my nose is stood and walked to Daves door. I knocked. "Dave?"

"Yea?" he said not opening the door. I could hear him sit on his bed. I heard some ruffling so I assumed it as him getting undressed for bed.

"Are you upset?" I ask leaning against the door.

"No" That's his only answer but it really doesn't seem like he means it.

"Really? Because you just left after I told you how I felt. So if you are upset or mad at me I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't change the fact that I liked Eridan first. I just want you to know that I'm not choosing you as a replacement you and him are nothing alike so you'd be a pretty shitty replacement. Oh wow that was probably not the best thing to say in this moment. Well what I mean to say is I do actually like you for you not because I need someone to replace him." Okay Sollux great job on that speech. That has got to be the worst thing I've ever said to someone. I'll be lucky if he's still my friend after this but to my shock Dave opens the door. I almost fall not expecting him to open it but I quickly steady myself. I look him over as he leans against the door frame taking in his shirtless form and notice that he's taken off his glasses. I can see his eyes and they're still as amazing as when he first showed them to me.

I snap out of my daze and look at him.

"I know you can't help how you feel." I smiled.

"Thanks for understanding but do you hate me for it?" That was my worst fear. I was afraid of him hating me.

He looked at the ground. "No... Like i said. You can't help how you feel" he replied putting his back against the wall, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Yes but do you still want to be with me? Or does it change things?"

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you Captor" he said chuckling. "I don't know what could change how I feel about you" I almost say 'If I cheated on you' but I stop myself. I don't want to make things worse.

I sigh in relief smiling, opening his arms. "Come here" I say.

Dave rolled his eyes but hugged me anyway. He liked how warm I was. I held him close running my fingers through his hair. It was always so soft and I couldn't get enough of it.

I could feel the chills run down Daves spine as we hugged and it made me happy to know I made him feel that way.

I pulled away from the hug planting a kiss on his forehead. He smiled and kissed me. It seemed like he was always the one to initiate the kisses but I didn't mind much.

I leaned into the kiss and pushed him against the wall. He moaned helping me pull off my shirt before our lips met in another kiss this time more forceful. I slipped my tongue into his mouth trailing my hands along his chest and sides tweaking his nipples. He groaned pulling me into his room.

We got to his bed and he laid down pulling me on top of him. I groaned at the feeling of having him beneath me. He was just so perfect.

I laid kisses all along his chest and his neck before biting down on his neck. It caused him to buck his hips a little. Well well look who had a love for pain. I smirked biting him harder causing Dave to moan. He bit his lip to keep the sounds in and it just made him look even sexier than he already was.

"So you like that huh?" I whisper against his skin sucking on the bite marks. I let one hand go down to the front of Daves pants stroking it.

"F...fuck" is all that Dave manages to say letting his lip go. He digs his nails into my shoulders causing me to groan. I pull away from his neck kissing all down his chest and stopping at the hem of his jeans. I look up at him smirking before unzipping his pants with my teeth. I pull them and his boxers off taking his erection into my mouth.

Dave arches his back tangling one of his hands in my hair. "Oh god Sollux" he moans the words going straight to my member. I moan around his erection sending vibrations through it. Dave moans shamelessly trying to buck his hips but I hold them down with my hands. He whines.

I pull off and lick from the base to the tip swirling my tongue around the top, licking the pre-cum that dribbled from the top. Dave thrashes around in pure bliss trying to contain himself.

I lick the tip once more before engulfing the whole thing bobbing my head up and down. Dave pulls on my hair to get my attention.

"Sollux stop I'm close oh god" he says moaning and gasping in between each word. It only spurs me on. I smirk continuing what I'm doing, adding my hand to the mix as I sucked the tip I stroked the base.

"SOLLUX!" he moaned my name as he came suddenly.

I came as the hot, bitter and sticky cum hit the back of my throat. For some reason the idea of having my boyfriends cum down my throat turned me on and I swallowed continuing to stroke Dave as he rode out his orgasm. I went up and planted a kiss on his lips which he returned gratefully.

He panted pulling me close. We laid there for awhile before we eventually got up and cleaned ourselves off. We came back to the room and got back in the bed snuggling up to each other.

I laid my head on Daves chest lazily tracing patterns into it with my finger. "Hey Dave?"

"Yea?" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"I think that I might be falling for you..." I whispered with a small smile.

He grinned lazily whispering "I love you" as he fell asleep. Those words brought a smile to my face as I was pulled into sleep as well snuggling up to him.

This had turned out to be a not so bad day after all.

* * *

**_A/N: There it is in all its glory. Hope you enjoyed drop a review... ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eridan's POV**

I woke up surrounded by Karkats warmth. Looking over at him caused a smile to come to my face and I snuggled closer. He looked up at me rolling his eyes. He was debating whether or not to push me off I could tell he'd done it plenty of times before. In the end he just settled for snuggling closer which I was grateful for. I really didn't want to be pushed out of the bed today.

"Hey you you know we have school today right?" he mumbled against my chest. I sighed rolling over.

"I don't wanna go to school." I grumbled.

Karkat let out breath of annoyance. "You think I do? I don't just for your information but we have that big test coming up and I don't need to fail."

"Fine" I said getting up. I grabbed some clothes and slipped them on.

Karkat did the same before walking to the kitchen me following after him. He jumped up onto the counter. Sometimes I hated when he did that but today I didn't really mind.

"Hey Eri can you cook?" I smiled.

"You bet." Now what to cook? I rummaged in the cupboards for a moment before I pulled out some pancake mix. I turned to Karkat. "Do you want pancakes?" I knew he did there wasn't even hesitation as he replied his eyes widening.

"Of course! What do you take me for?" I laughed at that. I could see his eyes shining. It always made me happy when he got excited about something.

"You got it" I winked starting on the pancakes with Karkat watching me the whole time. They were finished withing ten minutes. I grabbed another plate out of the cupboard placing three pancakes onto it before handing it to Karkat. "Here you go. Enjoy" I smiled brightly. He just made me so happy for some reason. It made me think I hadn't thought of Sollux since I woke up. That was a good thought. Now I'm starting to think I didn't actually like him after all which brings another smile to my face.

"Mmm" Karkat sighed pleasantly stuffing his face with the pancakes. "These are delicious. Thanks Eridan."

"I'm glad you like them" I said finishing up my food before cleaning up my dishes and his.

Karkat me a smile. "We should probably head out now"

"Okay lets go" I kissed him on the cheek before we headed out the door and into the car. The drive didn't take long and we were there withing fifteen minutes.

"See you later. I don't have a class right now so I'm going to head out but I'll be back later. Promise." I say pecking him on the lips. I can see the disappointment on his face as he gets out.

Before shutting the door he says bye then walks off and into the school.

I head home to just laze around until my class starts.

* * *

**Sollux's POV**

Dave woke with a huge smile on his face. He rubbed my back sighing as I slowly blinked open my eyes looking up at him and smiling in return.

"Morning"

"Morning" he said putting on his shades.

I got out of the bed and stood stretching, turning to face Dave. "So we should probably get up now even though I wish I could stay in bed with you all day." I said.

"Nope you're not getting out of this bed." he said wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me back onto the bed with him.

"Dave are you serious right now?"

"Yes" he deadpanned. I groaned.

"So what you're saying is you're going to make me miss school?"

"Noo i don't wanna do that." he said letting go.

I turned to face him cupping his face in my hands I kissed him. It didn't take long for him to kiss back gently. I moved my hands to Daves waist pulling him in but he pulled away.

"You need to get ready for your class"

"You're such a fucking mood killer." Suddenly I got an idea. "What if I don't want to go anymore?" I said ghosting my hand over his dick. I suppressed the urge to grin when his breath hitched.

"Shit sollux...your the one who wanted to go in the first place."

I smirked moving off of him before getting up. "Well guess I should get going." I said as I pulled on some clothes fighting hard not to laugh hysterically.

"I hate when you do that" Dave said pouting and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started laughing so hard that I was clutching my sides.

"That's what happens when you're lured into a false sense of security" I chuckled out wiping tears from my eyes.

"I will tackle you."

I instantly straightened leveling my gaze at Dave. "You wouldn't dare"

Dave jumped off the bed. "Just try me." he smirked. "I'm going to get you"

I ran out of the room and to the living room. "No not gonna happen"

"Hey come back here" he yelled chasing after me.

"You won't catch me Strider" I yelled making a dash for the kitchen. I was grinning. Dave chased me in there.

"Now I have you cornered"

"Fuck" I cursed under my breath deciding to make a run for it. I probably wouldn't make it but it was worth a shot. I went to run past Dave towards their bedroom.

Dave grabbed me around the waist. "Gotcha" he whispered into my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

I struggled mildly but soon gave up with a huff. "Now what are you gonna do?" He pinned me against the wall.

"You're not gonna make it to class." he said subjectively.

I groaned. "You're such a dick...but I like it" I said smirking and pulling Daves head down connecting our lips before pulling away. "But if I fail because of this you'll pay"

"Hmmm I changed my mind go to school" Dave said letting go.

"What!?" I practically screamed. I couldn't believe this. Sometimes he was just so insufferably Dave.

"You started it." he said sitting on the couch. He had a point there but I didn't care.

"You're such an asshole Dave!" I yelled going to the room to finish getting ready. I decided to change again. I pulled on my Gemini shirt along with a pair of black skinny jeans before going out and sitting in Daves lap. "Why are you so mean to me?" I pouted.

"Because I know you love it." I chuckled.

"Yea fine you win"

"Now go to class."

"Is that an order? Or can I just not go anymore I mean I'll most likely end up being late and I really don't want to deal with my teachers bullshit if I am."

"Your a big boy do what you want." he said pushing me off his lap, onto the floor.

"You really are a dick. Fine I'll go to school but you're an ass and you owe me" I said putting on my shoes and walking out the front door. I got in my car and arrived at the school in ten minutes. I was...late of course. I sighed going to my class this was going to be a long day.


End file.
